


Morning Walk

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: Kurt and Adam are on a brisk morning walk, but only one of them knows why





	

“We have to hurry!” Kurt insisted. He took Adam’s hand, towing him down the street at a brisk pace.

“Are you wearing the hippo brooch?” Adam asked, panting a little as he tried to keep up. 

“No.” Kurt cast him a curious glance and the determined look on his face explained why pedestrians were scattering to clear their path.

They made a turn at the next corner. The less-crowded street finally allowed them to walk side-by-side.

“You know Valentine’s Day isn’t my favorite holiday,” Kurt said before his smile turned sly. “Although, after last night I may have to reconsider.”

Adam laughed and told himself he was not blushing, it was just the cool morning air turning his face pink. He gave Kurt an encouraging nod.

“I might have left out a small detail,” Kurt confessed, not looking a bit repentant. He came to an abrupt stop in front of a small clothing boutique and Adam laughed with relief.

“I wasn’t aware that post-Valentine’s Day clothing sales were a thing.”

“Clothing sales are always a thing,” Kurt reminded him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. “But that’s not why we’re here.”

“It’s not?” Adam blinked at him, confused. “Then why aren’t we still in bed?”

“We will be,” Kurt assured him with a smile that sent shivers up Adam’s spine. “We need more supplies.”

“Last night was amazing but that was a new box,” Adam lowered his voice and cast a nervous glance around even though no one else was close enough to hear.

“I didn’t bring you here for condoms,” Kurt laughed, giving Adam’s hand a tug as he started walking again. A dozen paces and it suddenly all made sense.

“Half-price chocolates?” Adam’s sunny smile turned wolfish.

“Happy February fifteenth.” Kurt stopped long enough to give Adam a kiss before they entered the store, two men with active imaginations, limited budgets, and a few precious hours to indulge.

::end::


End file.
